


Some hot bullshit

by bungushumongous



Category: Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood Drinking, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungushumongous/pseuds/bungushumongous
Summary: (trans) Baz is kidnapped by Lamb during the group's visit to Las Vegas. Sexual Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Lamb/Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Other(s), Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1 (intro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not read any further if you are under 18 or may be disturbed by graphic depictions of rape. Author is trans and does not condone any form of sexual violence or transphobia.

Penelope finds it bizarre that Simon and I have gone this long without *consummating our relationship*, but i don't think she fully understands the scope of our difficulties. After we first got together we couldn’t keep our hands off each other, and after a couple days Simon started hinting that he wanted to go further. Then came the big reveal. I was born female, and began transitioning to male a few years after my mother’s death. I was surprised he hadn’t figured it out earlier, what with how much of his free time he’s historically spent investigating me, and I was equally surprised at how well he took it. Maybe it made his attraction to me easier to rationalize, I don’t know. He was confused, but unfazed.  
Magic can do a lot, I started, I went through a pretty normal puberty thanks to the family doctor’s skill, but nothing could really be done about my original plumbing. I’ve managed to work a few dirty jokes into decent substitutes for a natural penis, but they tend to be fickle and short lasting. I still had a lot of dysphoria around my equipment, and I felt too uncomfortable to allow Simon to do much but stroke me over my boxers. I was more than willing to help Simon get off, but the fangs ruled blowjobs out real fast. That pretty much left grinding and handjobs, but Simon started getting weird about not being able to reciprocate, and after a few comments on my cold hands I stopped trying. Even with all that considered, things still felt manageable until Simon lost his magic.  
For months I've been wondering why he doesn’t just break up with me and be done with it, but this road trip has been doing… something to our relationship. Once in a while I catch him looking at me like he used to at Watford, full of cautious, confused longing. For a few days there, I really thought we could make it work; go back to London and just start fresh. God was I wrong.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains PIV sex between cis male and nonconsenting trans male.

After a vampire’s tour of Las Vegas, Lamb led me back to his suite on the top floor of the hotel. The main room was fairly sparse, with not much to see besides a brown leather sofa, two matching chairs, a coffee table and a sleek white gas fireplace. His walls were sage green with grey trim, a refreshing contrast from the black on black of the hotel. He gestured for me to take a seat on the sofa before sitting down beside me. He adjusted himself on his cushion until his leg was barely 5 centimeters from mine.  
“So you don't drink human blood,” Lamb said, “What else haven’t you shared with me?”  
“I’ve a mild shellfish allergy” I replied, edging away slightly.  
He sighed. “Your dodgyness has its own charm, I will admit, but it's not necessary. I mean you no harm,”  
“Likewise. I’ve enjoyed our night, really. But maybe we can talk more tomorrow? It's nearly two in the morning, and my phone died an hour ago,”  
“There’s no hurry,” Lamb said, reaching over to rest his hand on my thigh, “After all, you’re in the city that never sleeps, and in excellent company.”  
I started to get up, “I appreciate the sentiment, but I ought to get back to my room. I’m not used to the nocturnal lifestyle, and I’m getting tired.”  
“I know about your friends, the mage and the… winged one,” Lamb gave me a sharp look, and I sat back down. “They’ll be fine without you for the night. I’ve allowed them to stay in my hotel since they came with you, but that generosity can be revoked anytime.”  
Fuck. His hotel? Who the hell was this man? “What do you want with us, then?”  
“I don’t want anything from your friends,” Lamb pushed himself closer. I could feel his breath tickling the hair over my ears. “I just want to get to know you a little better,”  
“I have a boyfriend. The man I came with, Simon,”  
Lamb slid his hand further up my leg, nearly to the crotch of my dress pants. If he heard what I said he didn’t acknowledge it. “I know you’re young, but you’ll grow out of these human crushes soon enough. Maybe you just need someone of your own kind to show you the ropes.”  
I pushed his hand off my leg and made to stand again, “I’m sorry, but I’m not interested. Good night, Lamb,”  
Lamb scowled and grabbed at my arm, effortlessly forcing me back down. Almost by instinct, I whipped my wand from my pocket and pointed it in his direction.  
“Puff off!” I shouted. Nothing happened. Lamb took hold of my hand and forced it open, sending my wand tumbling to the floor. Without releasing his grip on me, he reached down to pocket the wand.  
“You’re a mage as well,” he narrowed his eyes, “I’ll admit, I didn’t see that coming. Did the Nownext send you?”  
“No! I was born a mage, and bitten by a vampire when I was a kid,” Lamb seemed to relax a little when he heard that, but his grip on my arm remained firm. “I’m sorry I lied to you alright? Could you just let go of me, and we’ll be off as soon as I pack my things,”  
“Having magic doesn’t mean you have to go running around with some human boy. He’s nothing compared to you, weak and impulsive and short lived. He couldn’t possibly satisfy you,”  
I scoffed, “And what if he does?”  
“Then you wouldn’t have come to my party in that floral suit, and given me those fuck me eyes all night,” With that same effortless strength, Lamb pushed me on my back and crawled over me, pinning my shoulders down with one hand while the other felt for the zipper of my trousers. “You’re young, and confused, you know nothing of our way of life. But that’s alright, I can teach you. Its traditional for someone of my age to take a young vampire under his wings as an apprentice, and a lover,”  
With the last word he managed to undo my fly and pull the top of my trousers down to my knees. “Please, stop,” I said, pushing at his shoulders to no effect, “I don’t want any of this. You can’t force me to stay with you, my friends will figure out where I am any time now.”  
Lamb scoffed, “Your friends have already been escorted from the building, and assured that you had no interest in joining them. But just to be safe, I’ll go ahead and send them a few texts on the subject once I get your phone charged up.  
I started thrashing under him, but it was like fighting against a stone. He simply held me down and watched patiently until I wore myself out.  
“There’s no need to fight me,” Lamb said, “You will be submitting to me tonight regardless,”  
He reached back and unceremoniously shoved a hand into my boxers. His eyebrows scrunched momentarily as his fingers ran over their unexpected find. After securing my chest with his knee, he reached both hands back to pull my boxers down. I squeezed my eyes shut in humiliation.  
“Interesting,” He tugged lightly on my clit, then moved lower, brushing his fingertips over my lips before slipping a finger between them, “I’ve never been with someone like you before. Although this is far less unwelcome than some of your other surprises,”  
“Please, no, please,” I whimpered, “I don’t want this. I don’t even let my boyfriend touch me there,”  
Lamb lowered himself so that his chest was pressed against my own. While one hand continued probing me, the other slid up to cup the back of my head. He leaned closer to plant kisses up my neck. “Don’t be ridiculous. A body like yours was meant to be underneath someone like me. I’m far stronger than you, and my staff have a close eye on your friends, so I’d suggest that you relax and stop trying to fight me. You won’t like the results of you don’t,”  
I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing. Maybe if I could just wait for the right moment, I can retrieve my wand from his back pocket. What spell would I use? I need to get him off me, and preferably incapacitated. But then there’s the guards he no doubt has in… I gasped and opened my eyes as Lamb plunged two fingers into me. I had never put anything in there, even my own fingers, and the intrusion rubbed harshly against my narrow entrance.  
“Gently,” I murmured through clenched teeth, “I’ve never… had anything in there before,”

Lamb slowly withdrew his fingers. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll go get you some lube, if you undress while i’m gone. I want you fully naked and back in this position by the time I return, or you can spend the rest of the night dry,”  
What if I can’t escape? The thought was almost too terrible to handle. I couldn’t lose my virginity like this, forced by a demented American vampire. I looked up at Lamb, disgusted by the self assured smirk resting on his face.  
“I’ll take your silence as a yes, then,” Lamb said. He pushed himself off of me and stood, “Don’t think about making a run for it, You won't make it past the door, and my men won’t be as understanding as I’ve been.”  
Once Lamb left the room, I shimmied to the edge of the sofa and stood up. My trousers and boxers were already around my knees, so I stepped out of them and placed them on the side chair. Next came my suit coat and shirt. Strangely enough, pulling my socks off felt the hardest. I set them on top of the pile and lay down on the sofa. My hands moved to cover me as I waited for Lamb to return. I’ll act like I've resigned, I decided, then go for my wand as soon as he’s close enough. A simple ‘poppies will put you to sleep’ should do it. He’s looked at my floral button down recently enough, I think.  
Lamb reentered the room, this time wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and briefs, no wand in sight. He caught my eye and grinned. “Glad to see you get with the program, Baz,”  
Why the hell did I tell this lunatic my real name? He walked to the edge of the sofa and stopped, tapping the lid of the lube bottle against the palm of his hand. “Now, I’d like you to get on your hands and knees, that’s it,” I reluctantly got into the position and pressed my legs together as tightly as I could in an attempt to preserve what sliver of modesty I had left.  
“Good,” Lamb’s hand pressed between my shoulder blades, forcing my head and shoulders down against the cushion. “Now, let’s spread those legs,”  
I heard the cap of the bottle pop open, then flinched as Lamb’s cold slicked fingers began probing at my entrance.  
“You’ve got quite the tight little cunt, Baz. I’m glad you didn’t waste your first time on some mortal,”  
I groaned into the cushion. I wish I could just pretend he was Simon. But that would probably make it worse. Can’t I just go into my head for a while and not feel this happening? Or not care?  
Lamb brought his other hand up to explore my chest as his lubed up fingers pressed in and out of my opening. “You’d look hot as hell with tits, I’m thinking about grapefruit size. Maybe you could magic some on.” He pinched down hard on my left nipple, forcing me to gasp in surprise.  
“You’d look hot on fucking fire,” I spat back, “And you’d deserve it too,”  
“Careful now,” Lamb pulled himself up so his chest was pressed against my back, his left hand pinning me in as his right fiddled with his boxers. I felt something new rub against my thigh. Shit. Lamb began slowly grinding into me, pushing the length of his dick back and forth against my clit. I bit my lip, trying to block out the sensation. This does not feel good, I repeated. It can’t feel good. After a couple minutes, he shifted his weight slightly, lining the tip of his dick up with my entrance. I panicked and jerked forward with all my strength.  
“No, no,” I pleaded,” Let me get you off some other way, please, anything,”  
Lamb chuckled lightly and pulled me back. I screamed as his dick jammed into me. He paused for a moment to steady my hips before thrusting forwards again, lodging himself as deep inside me as he could go. “Shhh, now, doesn’t that feel good,”  
It did not feel good. In fact, it felt like someone was skinning me from the inside out. I sobbed into the cushion as he began slowly moving in and out. The pain only increased as he continued, and I felt waves of it radiating through my legs and abdomen. I tried begging him to stop, or slow down, but my words came out incomprehensible.  
After maybe ten minutes, Lamb pulled out and flipped me onto my back. He rubbed his wet dick against my stomach as he nipped and sucked at my neck. I could feel his extended fangs brush against my skin as he moved. “God you feel good. You just needed someone strong enough to put you in your place, didn’t you, you little slut?”  
“No,” I murmured, “No,”  
“What was that? I asked you a question,” He pushed my legs up towards my shoulders and lined himself back up with my battered hole. “Now be a good boy and answer me. Tell me this is what you needed,”  
“Fuck you!” I spat out, “I didn’t ask for this,”  
“Not ready? That's fine, I’ll have you begging for it soon enough,” Lamb pushed his dick back inside me, and bit down hard on my neck. I felt my own blood trickling down my neck as he fucked me, forcing his fangs deeper with every rough thrust. My eyes unfocused and I went limp, too horrified to keep struggling. He continued biting and scratching and slamming his cock into me as hard as he could, but he got no response from me. I was too far gone. Finally, he grabbed hold of my head and forced me to look into his eyes.  
“Beg for me to cum in you,” Lamb said.  
I weakly shook my head side to side, “No,”  
He slapped me across the face. “If that's too hard, I can always send a picture of you like this to your friends. Maybe Simon will come do it for me, is that what you want? You want your little human boy to fuck you instead?”  
I let out a choked sob, “Please,”  
“Please what, Baz? Say it,”  
I shook my head again. He slapped me again, hard. My nose let out a trickle of blood from the force of the impact. His other hand dug into my hip as his thrusts became more erratic.  
“I want you to say, ‘please cum in my pussy Lamb,”  
“Please,” i whispered, “please cum in my pussy, Lamb, please”  
“Good boy,” Within seconds, I felt his cool semen flood me. I flopped my head back against the cushion and sobbed, my shoulders shaking from the intensity. Lamb’s blood stained hand reached up to wipe my tears. His softening cock was still lodged inside me.  
“There, now that wasn’t so hard, was it Baz?” Lamb cooed. “You were built for this, believe me. You’ll be taking dick like a champ in no time.”


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains PIV and oral sex between cis male and nonconsenting trans male as well as (animal) blood drinking

I spent the rest of the night hunched over in a large wire frame dog kennel in the corner of what I assume to be Lamb’s office. The room was dark, but a small bit of neon light came in between the cracks of the curtains, and I was able to make out the outline of a large desk about ten feet in front of me. There was a thin blanket thrown over the bottom of the kennel, but the metal frame still dug into my knees harshly where they made contact. I spent the first hour in the kennel screaming for help and banging on the walls, to no avail. I guess the room was well soundproofed, I don’t know how else Lamb could possibly sleep through the noise I was making. Eventually I resigned myself to spend the night in the kennel. I used the corner of the blanket to scrub as much semen off myself as I could, then lay down to rest.   
A few hours later, Lamb strolled into the room and opened the curtains. I was surprised to see that the sun was up. With no clock in the room, I had no way of telling how long he had been gone.   
“Good morning, Baz,” Lamb said, “Sleep well?”  
“Like a baby,” I snapped back.  
“No need for that tone. You can sleep in the bed as soon as you prove that I can trust you with that privilege. Now, how about a training session before my two o clock meeting?”  
Lamb bent down and unlocked the cage door. As he pulled it open, I sprung out, intent on knocking him over. Within seconds he had me pinned stomach down on the floor.  
“Now, now. I’ll excuse this behavior one time as coltish enthusiasm, but in the future I expect a little more restraint when you greet me, understood?”  
I turned my head to spit in his general direction.  
Lamb sighed. “I didn’t want to start our morning with reprimand, but you leave me no choice,”   
Lamb dragged me to the side of the cage and hooked my hands to a heavy chain fixed to the ceiling. This left my arms fully extended towards the ceiling, with the heels of my feet just shy of touching the ground. I tried to kick out at him, but my awkward position gave me very little leverage.  
I watched as Lamb moved to pull a few items from his desk drawer. He returned with an egg shaped pink object and a wooden paddle.   
“I don’t want this to be all bad for you, so I brought you a little treat,” Lamb secured my hips and pressed the tip of the egg up to my opening. I jerked away, but he still managed to press the egg inside of me. He slid his finger into my sore hole and shifted the egg until he was satisfied with its position. “There we go,”  
Lamb pulled a small black remote from the pocket of his jeans and clicked it on. I felt the egg begin to vibrate inside of me. I squirmed.  
“Now I’m going to hit you with this paddle. I want you to say ‘thank you Lamb’ each time I do, understood?”  
I didn’t respond. Lamb clicked a button on the remote, and the egg’s vibrations increased. To my horror, I felt moisture pooling around my entrance. I can’t be turned on by this, it doesn’t make sense.  
“I understand,” I muttered.  
Lamb massaged my ass with one hand, occasionally sliding his fingers down to toy with my holes. I remained stiff as possible, trying to ignore the sensations building in my abdomen. Without warning, Lamb slammed the paddle against my asscheek. I yelped in surprise. Lamb rubbed his hand against the spot he just struck. He must have clicked the remote again; I swear I could feel the egg’s vibrations in my knees now.  
“I think you forgot something,” Lamb said, striking me on the other cheek, “Let’s try again,”  
“Thank you Lamb,” I sputtered. He struck me again, “Thank you, Lamb,”  
He continued this pattern ten more times: striking me, massaging me, and periodically toying with the remote. By the end, my ass felt almost numb, while my clit was aching. Lamb positioned himself behind me and pulled my hips against his. He must have pulled his pants off at some point, and I could feel his erection pressing against me through his boxers. He wrapped his arm around me and began roughly tugging at my clit as if it was a small penis.   
“No, no, stop,” I moaned, “Let me down,”  
Lamb ignored me and continued pumping my clit. I bit down on my lips and curled my toes in as I fought to hold off the pleasure he was causing. Just as I was nearing orgasm, Lamb abruptly pulled back and released the cain holding my arms up, sending me tumbling to the floor.   
“Thank you,” Before I had a chance to pull myself up, Lamb was on top of me, roughly pushing his dick into me. My face was slammed against the hardwood floor as he pounded the egg deeper into my body. It felt like it was about to pop out my throat. At the same time, he shoved his fingers against my clit and rubbed it in time with his thrusts. I felt my hole clench as an orgasm coursed through me.   
“Good boy, Baz, let it out,” Lamb moaned, “You deserve this. This and everything else Simon was too weak to give to you,”  
Lamb only lasted a couple more minutes before he came inside of me and pulled out. By that point my tears had soaked the floor underneath my cheek and reduced some of the chafing against the floor. As soon as Lamb fished the egg out of me and stood up I collapsed and curled into a ball, sobbing.   
Without another word, Lamb walked out of the room and shut the door. I heard the click of a lock before his footsteps wandered off into some other part of the suite.  
After a few minutes, the smell of frying bacon wafted into the room. I groaned. I’d had a lot on my mind in the past hour, and I’d failed to notice how hungry I was. And thirsty. I wondered if Lamb was planning to feed me at some point. I was technically undead, but I rarely skipped meals and I’d never gone more than a day or two without blood.   
“Come out here, Baz,” Lamb popped his head into the room, “Breakfast’s ready,”  
I pushed myself to my feet and followed him into the kitchen. Lamb scooped himself up a plate of eggs and bacon from the pan on the stove and sat down at a round white table in the center of the room. “I’ve cooked enough for you too, go ahead and get a plate ready,”  
Cautiously, I collected a plate of food and sat myself down opposite Lamb at the table. My sore hole rubbed uncomfortably against the chair seat as I scooted myself in towards the table. Lamb had begun eating already, and appeared to be ignoring me. I was normally a bit of a fussy eater, but I was starving, so I started shoving the food in my mouth as fast as I could, not bothered by my fangs scraping against my lips as I ate.  
“I know you’re hungry Baz, but it's bad table manners to have your fangs out while you’re eating,”  
I looked up, and was surprised to see that Lamb’s fangs were completely retracted. Huh. It never occurred to me that that was a possibility.  
“Just take a breath and focus on moving your fangs back into your gums. You’ll get the hang of it in no time,”  
I followed his advice as I continued to eat, and to my surprise, my fangs were staying put by the end of the meal. Once we were both done, Lamb pushed his plate towards me and leaned back in his seat.   
“You mind cleaning this up?” he said.  
I didn’t mind, actually. Doing the washing up seemed preferable to most anything else Lamb could think of. I loaded the dishes into the washer and scrubbed the pan out, taking as long as I could at each activity. I could feel Lamb’s eyes tracking me as I worked. Some clothes would be great, I thought. Once I was finished, I turned around to face Lamb. He was still seated at the table, but he must have got up at some point to pour himself a wine glass of blood. His chair was pulled back a bit from the table, and I noticed he’d pulled his dick out and was stroking it absentmindedly as he watched me.   
“Good, you’re finally done. I imagine you must be getting thirsty since you declined my offer to share that tourist last night. Now that you’ve learned out how to keep your fangs in check, I thought you could put your new skills to good use.” Lamb beckoned me over to him and instructed me to get on my knees under the table. Once I was in position, he dipped his finger into his glass and rubbed the head of his dick, smearing it with blood. “Go ahead, get working.”  
I cautiously sniffed at the tip. It didn’t seem like human blood, at least. I reached out to stroke his shaft as I lapped the blood of his head. I had to pause several times to focus on my fangs before I was able to lick it clean. Lamb rubbed another few drops of blood onto his cock and I continued licking it off. I felt thoroughly humiliated, but I was too thirsty to object. A few drops was still better than nothing, and the taste of blood nearly masked the taste of Lamb’s skin. I finished cleaning the last of the blood off his cock and looked up.  
“I have plenty more where that came from, don’t worry. You can have as much blood as you like once you’ve got my cum down your throat.” I flinched as he reached out to stroke a hand through my hair. “But you’re not going to get there without trying a little harder,”  
Lamb moved a second hand to the back of my head and guided my mouth to the tip of his dick. I opened my lips and allowed the head to slide in. After a nudge from Lamb, I began to bob my head up and down along the first few inches, pausing periodically to lick at the head. Lamb seemed to get tired of this quickly, and pushed my head down further. My eyes watered at the intrusion and I tried to pull my head back, but he held it steady. Once I stopped resisting, Lamb jammed my head down further, all the way to the base of his cock. I thrashed frantically as I fought the urge to throw up. Thankfully, breathing was more of a habit than a strict necessity for a vampire, and I was able to adjust to the feeling of having my throat closed off fairly quickly. Lamb relaxed his grip on my hair slightly and I pulled my head back a few inches. He stood up and pressed the back of my head against the rim of the table. From this position he was able to thrust into my throat while holding my head steady in place. Water streamed from my eyes and nose as he used my face to get himself off. I pushed back at his thighs to try to get a little relief, but I had no leverage in this position. After a couple minutes, I began sucking my cheeks in and moving my tongue in an attempt to get him off faster. He must have enjoyed it, as I felt his thrusts speeding up.   
“Yeah, that’s it, Baz,” he grunted, “that’s good, fuck,” He slammed my nose into his abdomen as he ejaculated into my throat. He slid his dick from my mouth and wiped the tip on my lips, smearing them with semen.  
“You look gorgeous in your knees for me, you know. Now let’s get you fed,”  
He released his grip on my hair and I pulled my head back. I slid my hands down to the floor and began coughing violently. My throat felt like it was on fire.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is not sexual :)

Once I received my blood, Lamb took me to use the toilet and shower. He kept his eyes on me the entire time, but at this point I hardly noticed. I turned the shower up to scalding and scrubbed my skin and hair with manic intensity. The blood started doing its work part way through, and by the time I got out the dull ache in my back and groin had disappeared. Lamb led me over to brush my hair and teeth by the sink. I was grateful for the steam hiding my reflection in the mirror. I often avoided seeing myself in the mirror at home until I was fully clothed and ready to fine tune my look before heading out. I certainly had no interest in looking now.   
After I was cleaned up, Lamb handed me a beige linen nightgown to put on. I cringed inwardly but pulled it over my head regardless. The gown only came down to mid thigh and the chest area was covered in delicate lace. I guess it's better than no clothes, I thought, though I’d rather light myself on fire than be seen in this on a normal day. Abruptly, Lamb announced that he needed to head to his meeting and would be heading out for a couple hours. I waited a few minutes after he got dressed and left to try the front door. Unsurprisingly, It was locked. I peered out the peephole and saw what I assume to be a guard sitting in a chair nearby, and another pacing the hall further down. I pounded on the door.  
“Hey, can you open this door?” I called. The guard didn’t look up from his phone. “I’m being held against my will, please, you have to let me out!” Again, I head no response.   
Next I tried the doors to the office and bedroom. Both were locked. I slammed my shoulder against the bedroom door until I was too sore to continue, but It didn’t budge. The doors appeared to be made of solid wood with metal reinforcements around the frame. Lamb was clearly not messing around with personal security. Maybe I could use magic if my wand’s just on the other side. I rested my hand on the door.  
“Open Sesame,” I said, “bring down the walls of Jericho!” no luck. I couldn’t feel a drop of magic responding. I tried a few spells on the office door for good measure but found no success. I spent the rest of Lamb’s absence scouring the living room and kitchen for anything decent to fight a vampire. Unsurprisingly, I found metal chair legs, an electric stove, and not a lighter or match in sight. I could go at him with a kitchen knife, but I doubt that would do anything but irritate him. Defeated, I flopped myself down on the couch to get a few minutes of rest.  
Just as I closed my eyes, Lamb strode back into the apartment and disappeared into his office. He popped his head out after a good hour and asked me to get going on dinner before retreating back inside.   
With a sigh, I headed to the kitchen to get started. Thanks to my earlier search, I generally knew what ingredients he had. What I didn't know was how to cook much of anything. I ended up going for the hopefully safe option of spaghetti and boiled broccoli. Lamb reemerged just as I was finishing up and sat himself down at the table. I scooped us up two plates of food and sat down. Lamb didn’t seem to mind the food, and ate it quickly without speaking.  
“I hope you’re getting settled in here Baz,” Lamb set his silverware on his empty plate and passed it to me, “I have a lovely housekeeper, Gina, who comes by to do some cooking and cleaning Monday through Thursday, But I expect you to pick up the slack when she’s not here, alright?”  
“Yes, Lamb” I mumbled after a few seconds, noting his glare.  
“Thank you Baz,” After I cleaned up dinner, Lamb led me to the living room to watch TV with him. It was some overbaked American crime drama I think. I was distracted by Lamb’s arms as he insisted on cuddling me as he watched. By the second episode my shoulders were getting sore from holding myself rigid, and I allowed my muscles to relax. I must have fallen asleep at some point, since the next thing I remember is Lamb lightly shaking me awake. He let me use the bathroom then locked me back in the kennel for the night. I noticed with slight relief that a pillow had been added in the back. Tired already, I curled up and fell back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains non consensual PIV sex between trans male and cis male

The next day was more of the same. I cooked Lamb breakfast and blew him, then he left for the day and I continued my fruitless search for my wand. After a good hour of searching, I gave up and took a shower. After I felt sufficiently steamed, I spent a while rummaging through Lamb’s medicine cabinet and vanity. I helped myself to some expensive looking hair gel and did my best to sculpt my black mop of hair in the still foggy mirror. Once it seemed passable, I grabbed a bottle of hemp lotion and black nail polish and headed to the living room to use them. My already grey skin was getting paler, and my magically maintained manscaping was starting to get a bit scraggly. I carefully painted each of my fingernails, then settled in to watch HGTV.   
Lamb returned around four and disappeared into his bedroom without a second glance at me, not returning until dinnertime. I scooped us each a plate of soggy cottage pie and sat down opposite him.   
“How was your day, Baz?” he asked between bites.  
“Oh just lovely,” I said, “I especially enjoyed daydreaming about your head on a pike.”  
“I see you’ve taken the time to do your hair and nails. I appreciate you putting a little effort into looking good for me,”  
I ran a hand over my hair self consciously. Shit, I just wanted to feel normal for an hour, not give Lamb fuel for his demented fire. “I didn’t do it for you,” I muttered.  
“Well who did you do it for then?” Lamb sneered, “Your boyfriend? The guards in the hall? I leave you alone for half a day and you’re already thirsty for dick.”  
He pushed his plate towards me, a strange look in his eye. “Get this cleaned up. I have a surprise for you,”  
I’d hardly touched my food yet, but I took both plates to the bin and cleared them regardless. Just as I finished up with the dishes, Lamb grabbed me firmly by the upper arm and led me to his bedroom. The room was dimly lit and dominated by a king sized bed covered in deep maroon and gray bedding. On the far wall was a bay of windows overlooking the strip. Lamb led me to a brown leather armchair in front of the windows.  
“Strip,” he ordered. I reluctantly pulled the nightgown over my head and held it bunched up in front of my hips while I waited for Lamb to undress. Once fully naked, he settled into the armchair, his legs spread wide to give me a clear view of his crotch.  
“Now, sit down on my lap facing away from me,” I walked over and gingerly lowered myself down onto the edge of the chair. Lamb pulled my hips back until his dick was pressed firmly against my asscrack, then wrapped his feet around my ankles to pull my legs apart.   
Looking forward, I realized we were seated about six feet in front of a full length mirror. I focused my gaze on my own tired eyes in an attempt to avoid catching a glimpse of the rest of me as Lamb reached around to gently toy with my hole.   
“Touch yourself for me Baz,” Lamb purred.  
I blinked in surprise. Why would he want me to do that? Sensing my hesitance, Lamb guided my hand to my groin, and rubbed the palm of my hand against my clit. “Either you can get yourself off now, or I can go straight to fucking you, whichever you prefer,”  
I closed my eyes and began mechanically rubbing my fingers against my clit. It didn’t feel bad, but I was far too nervous to be seriously aroused.   
“Good boy,” Lamb says, “but you’re missing the important part,” He took hold of my wrist again and pushed my fingers down towards my hole. I tried to pull my hand back, but he continued to apply steady pressure until I was forced to make contact. I’d never touched myself here before. It was hot, and a little slimy, kind of like the inside of my lips.  
“That’s it. Open up your pussy for me.” With Lamb’s guidance, I slowly slid my index finger into my hole, followed by my middle finger. I was repulsed to feel the inside of my own body squeezing against my invading fingers. I wiggled the tips slightly. The area deeper inside felt softer, I thought, there isn’t the same friction as lower down.   
“Look at yourself,” Lamb instructed me. He guided my left hand to my clit as he continued to press the right flush against my hole, occasionally releasing and adding pressure to move my fingers in and out. I could see my pink lips stretched around my long fingers as they slowly moved back and forth. To my horror, I felt moisture beginning to lubricate my fingers as I continued to touch myself. Behind me, Lamb’s now stiff cock was prodding uncomfortably against my ass.   
“That’s it Baz, good boy,” he murmured against my ear, “keep going,”  
With one firm motion, Lamb lifted up my hips and thrust his cock into my hole. I jolted forward, almost managing to pull myself off him before he jerked me back down. He led my hand back into place and instructed me to continue where I left off. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, my hole stretched obscenely around the wide base of Lamb’s cock. I don’t think I’d ever felt so repulsed by my own body. As Lamb thrust lazily against me he held my hand against our junction, forcing me to continue rubbing myself. Due to the foreplay, his intrusion was still uncomfortable, but not nearly as painful as previous times. Within a few minutes, I felt myself nearing orgasm and began to thrust back against Lamb in the hopes of getting him off before that could happen.  
“You’re loving this, aren’t you Just look at yourself,” Lamb pulled on my hair so that I was forced to face the mirror, “A tight little pussy like yours needs this. Its what you’re made for,”  
I tensed my whole body up in an attempt to hold off my orgasm, but it was no use. Within seconds my hole was pulsing around Lamb’s dick as I came. Just as I was coming down, I felt his cool seed flood me. Lamb eased me forwards slightly to allow his dick to slide out, then repositioned my hand over my hole. It was soaking wet and surprisingly warm. From the friction, maybe. I felt like throwing up. I can’t believe I let myself come from that. What the hell was wrong with me? Lamb rubbed my fingers along my swollen hole for a while before losing interest and instructing me to get dressed.   
“Go and get yourself cleaned up,” He said, “You’ll sleep in my bed tonight. I think you’ve earned it.”


End file.
